Fifth year at Hogwarts
by Caius'babygirl
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Amy, and Cedric are back at Hogwarts for another year- Their Fifth. However, this year is not like the J.K. Rowling version. BTW Amy is Cedric's younger sister in the same year as Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Fifth Year at Hogwarts

The Hogwarts Express

As the summer holidays came to an end, Harry, Ron, and Hermione packed their trunks, ready to go back to school foor their fifth year.

"I wonder who the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher is going to be?" Hermione asked, causually.

Harry, who was folding a pair of socks, shrugged, and said, "I hope they're good, like Professor Lupin was."

As Harry fell asleep that night, he wondered who was going to be teaching them that year. In a series of dreams that followed, he saw several teachers teaching them. The first one startled him, as it was Professor Snape, who finally had the job he really wanted.

"That would be a normal year, then." He muttered into his pillow.

The second teacher was Tonks, and she was a brilliant teacher. She taught them how to disarm each other, how to produce a Patronus Charm, and a number of other fine spells.

"That would be interesting if _she _got the job, but somehow I doubt that she did." Harry said quietly, grinning into his pillow.

Many other teachers wove in and out of his brain, and the only other candidate that he recognised was Professor Lupin.

"But he's done it before, so it won't be him." Harry muttered, before being startled by Hermione.

"Breakfast is ready, and then we need to get going to King's Cross." She said, already dressed in her Hogwarts robes, her prefects badge pinned to her robes.

As Harry made his way down the train looking for an empty compartment, a young girl with curly black hair stick her head out of her compartment, saying, "Hey, Harry, come and sit with me."

Harry turned, and spotted Amy Diggory, the sister of Cedric Diggory. Normally Cedric would travel with her, but he was off doing his Head Boy duties.

"Hello, Amy, did you have a nice summer with your family?" He asked, sitting across from her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, I did, seeing as we went to Wuppertal in July." She said, smiling at him. "I had fun with Cedric, but I was quite sad when I went to Kemna with him."

"What's Kemna?" Harry asked, and she replied, "It was a concentration camp in Germany."

As they chattered together, the train carried them out of London, and now they were speeding past farms and fields.

At half past twelve, the trolley lady asked if they wanted anything to eat. Amy bought three bottles of butterbeer and a box of Bertie Botts' Every Flavor Beans. Harry, on the other hand, bought a chocolate frog, beans, and butterbeer.

Harry opened the box of Beans, and pulled out a yellow one. He bit into it, chewed for a moment, and then spat it out, looking disgusted.

"What flavour was that, Harry?" Amy asked, looking bemused.

"It was rotten egg!" He cried, looking a bit sick.

"Oh dear, those are best to be avoided." Amy chuckled, taking a sip of butterbeer.


	2. Chapter 2

When Cedric, Amy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry walked onto the station platform in Hogsmeade, looking for a carriage, Harry became aware of a heavy breathing behind him. Interested, Harry turned and saw one of the strangest creatures he had ever seen.

They looked like reptilian birds, and Harry turned to Hermione to tell him what they were, as she wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"Hey, Hermione, what are they?" He asked, and gestured to the strange looking animals. Hermione looked at the creature for a minute, and then looked at Harry, completely baffled.

"There's nothing there, Harry." She said, and climbed into the carriage. Harry looked at the creatures, wondering if he was going slightly bonkers, when a female voice said to him, "Beautiful creatures aren't they?"

Harry turned, smiling slightly. Standing in front of him was a very tanned, very blonde, girl. She, of course, was wearing the Hogwarts uniform, but her tie was blue and silver.

"Hello, Harry Potter, I'm Luna Lovegood." She climbed into the next carriage, and gestured for Harry to sit with her.

"So, why can you and I see those creatures, and no one else can?" Harry asked her, and she replied, "Well, they can only be seen by people who have watched someone else die." "In your case however, you thought that Cedric had died, and that's why you're able to see them

When they arrived at school, Harry, Ron, and Hermione said goodbye to Cedric and Amy, and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Shortly after that was the Sorting, and a blonde boy by the name of Samuel Davidson joined their table. When the Sorting was over, Professor Dumbledore introduced their new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name was Professor Jackson.

"Well, I hope she's good," Harry said to Ron and Hermione as they passed their new teacher, on their way to bed.

Professor Jackson smiled, Harry and his classmates were in for a wonderful surprise tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Identity

The following morning, Harry and Ron got dressed and went downstairs to meet Hermione. She was waiting for them, and, like always, she was reading.

She had a smile on her face when she glanced up from her book, and wished them both a "Good Morning."

Harry smiled back, and asked "What did you think of Professor Jackson, Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and replied "Well, I hope she's good." Then she added, "I'm feeling peckish, shall we go and grab something to eat?"

During breakfast, Amy walked over to their table, with a smug smile on her face. She looked as though someone had told her a really great secrect.

Hermione, glancing up, said to Amy "What's the secret?"

Amy responded in Hermione's least favourite way. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Hermione rolled her eyes, and Amy added, "You'll find out after breakfast.

When they had finished their meal, the Trio said "Goodbye" to Amy, and made their way towards their first class.

Their teacher was waiting to let them in, and stood back to let them pass her.

After doing the roll call, Professor Jackson said "It seems that you fifth-years are going to be extremely busy this year, what with your OWL's coming up. Fortunately for you, I am very well trained in Defence, especially because I'm an Auror."

There was an awed murmur of appreciation. Then their teacher partnered the class and taught them very useful spells for Defence. These included Expeliarmus and Confundus, (A spell that confuses the opponent.)

It was one of the best classes they had ever had, and Professor Jackson was so impressed that she awarded both Ravenclaw and Gryffindor house 70 points each.

When the bell rang an hour later, their teacher said, "For homework I would like you to choose a Defence spell, and write an essay about it."

She then smiled at the class and said "The spell I'm about to use is going to do something to me which you will all enjoy." She then waved her wand over herself, and vanished behind a cloud of smoke. When it had cleared, Professor Jackson was no longer there. In her place was somebody else.

Hermione, along with everyone else, gasped, and cried out, "Oh my goodness, it's….."

Ha! I do love cliff hangers! Review if you want to find out who this mysterious person is.


End file.
